As the Rain Fell
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: What if the Doctor and Newt are the same person? It's been millions of years since the Doctor (17th) really cared for someone, human that is, when three people become intertwined in his life. One in particular he can't seem to escape from. In the crowed city of New York only SHE noticed him. And he can't stop noticing her. Can he love someone other than Rose Tyler and River Song?
1. As the Rain Fell

****1926****

 ** **Tina and Queenie work for Torchwood in 1926 New York. The Doctor's**** ** **TARDIS temporarily gets stuck as a suitcase, he doesn't admit this but gives a half truth,that the creatures don't like the noise. An obscurial is**** ** **a parasitical psychic force, created when a certain alien race, the Ch'oterrai (the ch and i at the end are silent, O-terra which translates of O Terror but are normally a peaceful species but can become deadly if left alone for a long time. The can bend and re-shape reality) dependent on their psychic abilities, have offspring with humans, and the human child tries to suppress it. The Time Lords made this illegal. There hasn't been any since the Salem witch trials. The Time Lords have thought to have destroyed them all. Everyone is MACUSA are secretly Time Lords that managed to escape the painting they were trapped in, along with some of the planets creatures, the Ocomy,the Niffller ,which have similar abilities that of a TARDIS and the Demiguise, the Time Lords used to use for Prophecies. The Master, disguise as Percival Graves,is seeking the Obscurious.****

 ** **The whole New York know about the existence of Time Lords and aliens , the Lady President, fears the knowledge will spread and cause another war, because they can't retcon an entire city. The Doctor has the solution. He uses the venom from the swooping evil, (he doesn't tell her that he diluted it so it only erases bad memories) using the TARDIS and causes it to rain. The rain falls on the inhabitants of New York, anyone in the city using the city's water, erases their memories. The Lady President then orders the Doctor to erase Tina's, Queenie, and Jacob's minds, there can't be any exceptions.****

* * *

I __was sure of two things: First, that wasn't a dream. I wouldn't be able to imagine such a thing. Second, Mr. Smith (The Doctor) was absolutely not from this world. By that time, I was totally immersed in his crazy universe of magical creatures, and I simply started to think he was just a madman with a box." - Jacob Kowalski, probably.__

He took the note off the consul. Jacob must have written it, in attempt to hopeful retain the memories of him, but had ironically forgotten it. He had finally fixed the TARDIS. It was back to the old familiar blue box again. That was the last time. He wasn't touching the chameleon circuit ever again. He took all the creatures somewhere he knew they'd be safe and cared for. Except for Pickett.

He left the TARDIS, having left Tina to explore. He stepped out into the sister's living room of their brownstone apartment. He glanced out the window.

"It's still raining."

"It's the same rain." Queenie said. She was standing quite uncomfortable, toying with her fingers, biting the corner of her lip. The Doctor didn't notice, as always.

"Right."

"Take her with you." The blonde now looked anxious.

"I can't."

"Why ever not?"

"I loose people. They die or eventually they leave. Or I have to leave. And those who forget me, well that's sort of worse than dying. "

"She hadn't been doing anything in her life. She deserves this. More than me. You''re the only one who sees potential in her besides me. But I'm just not enough. Please take her with you. Make her life better."

There was a squeak of the TARDIS door opening. "I kind of liked it better as a suitcase." Tina said.

"You know how ridiculous that would look if it kept materializing as a suitcase?"

"Not as ridiculous as it being a phone box?"

"Police box." He corrected.

"Just kidding."

"The one time I fix it. And it gets stuck. Again."

"Again?"

"Well, almost got stuck as an organ." Tina goes back inside.

I'm gonna go... drink some water." Queenie says, going over to the kitchen. The Doctor goes back inside the TARDIS. "Are you ready?" He asks Tina. "More than anything I've been ready for in my whole life."

 ** **AN: I know it's short and probably not that great. But I had this idea in my head for a long time and just had to get it out there.**** ****I hope you enjoyed. This was inspired by a post on Tumblr, by the doctorsmemories! Whom I give partial credit too, without this Fic wouldn't have excised.****


	2. The Crimes of The Master

.The Time Lords strand the Doctor on earth in the 1920s, his TARDIS stuck as a suitcase and he cannot leave England. That doesn't stop him traveling to Paris to track down Credence (the time lords want him to kill Credence because he is a 'ticking time bomb" before the Master gets to him)

The Doctor was in New York doing a favor for an old professor, Kronotis, to track down the destructive force. An obscurial is a parasitical psychic force, created when a certain alien race, the Ch'oterrai (the ch and i at the end are silent,) or O-terra which translates to O' terror or from old earth "The Terror" bred with humans and the child suppresses it's abilities. They can be very destructive but are normally a peaceful species but can become deadly if left alone for a long time. They can bend and re-shape reality and are dependent on their psychic abilities. The Time Lords made this illegal. There hasn't been any since the Salem witch trials. They thought to have killed them all. A dark part in Time Lord history. For the doctor to help Credence, Credence must understand who and what he is. As Credence is more powerful than he should be is he an experiment or something else? The Doctor is once again drawn into the lives of Tina and Queenie Goldstein and Jacob, and his family. His brother Brax and his granddaughter Leta (Hope) Tina mistakes her as someone who replaced her putting tension between the two till he reveals that she is his granddaughter. But it doesn't stay that way for long as the doctor is keeping things from her. He cannot move against the Master. And he is very vague as to why he can't and what his intentions with Credence.

"You can't walk away from this."

"I can help but I can't directly fight him. " If he does not help the Time Lords with the Master the Time Lords will forfeit the Doctor's lives. He tells her this.

While they are in the TARDIS, Tina says " I can spend a whole life time in here."

"I can spend it with you..."

"Not that I want to." She finished her sentence.

"If you want to."

"Oh." She feels a bit ashamed, that he must think she doesn't want to spend her life with him.

"This could be my last life."

"That's not going to happen."

"I've accepted it before. I've accepted it now."

"But you can't give up. Not like this."

"I can do what I can to help Credence. "

"You still won't tell me. What you're up to. What you've been doing all this time. You've been trying to find more obscurial?"

"I was trying to find Credence. I saved as many as I could."

"Do you know more?"

"More than I did in New York. If I tell you what I know, what I found out, he might use you to get to me, torture you. If that happened, I simply couldn't bear it. I'm afraid, Tina. I've always been afraid."

"I can't imagine you being afraid of anything. "

"The thing is I don't know who I am. It's normal after regenerating to find who I am. But I'm long past that."

"I know who you are. You're the Doctor."

"I don't think I am anymore. You might as well call me John Smith. No. I don't think I even deserve that name anymore."

"I know you're the Doctor."

"You barely even know me."

"I've read about you.'

"Just facts. "

" I know you enough to know. You don't walk away. That's who the Doctor is."

"And even if I could?" He had almost wanted to, before the Time Lords forbid him. The Doctor would have never even considered it.

"Not when a child is in danger." He had still stayed because of Credence. If it wasn't for him the Doctor would have walked. Even though they have a friendship she wasn't enough to get him to stay. He was willing to stay with her if she wanted it, not because he wanted it. He did love her. They loved each other but realistically they knew that it would end. Probably with her walking away. The Master's words still echoed in her ears, _Will we die, just a little._ But she couldn't see herself leaving him, leaving this world when she just found it. She had been familiar with the alien world but he had made her see it with new eyes. After meeting the Doctor, seeing that amazing world inside of that small suitcase, she wanted more than just be stuck at Torchwood all her life. She wanted to see more of the world, even if it was just earth for now. She wanted to make a difference. "You don't help people because they ask, or because you have to. You do it because it is right. That's what makes you the Doctor."

She confronts the Time Lords about threatening to take away his lives. "You can't do that to him."

"Yes we can. We have every right to."

"You didn't have to threaten him. Strand him here. All you had to do was ask."

There is also tension between him and his brother. Brax, is a Cardinal for the High Consul, a diplomat, and a soldier, a decorated, honest war hero. He always followed the rules and his brother didn't. The Doctor was an outcast, which is why be befriended the Master growing up. Brax was a show off and always tried to encourage his brother to fit in. It could be that the Doctor is trying to close himself off from him. His brother already died in the Time War, along with the rest of his family, including his sisters.

Jacob asks "You don't get along with your brother do you?"

"We never really seen eye to eye."

"Still he's your brother. My brother and I never really got along. He died in the Great War. I wish I could have made it up to him before..."

There is tension between the doctor and his granddaughter because he left her, stopped looking for her.

"You stopped looking for me."

"I thought you'd be fine."

"I wasn't." She was separated from her twin brother and when they were re-united, she was older and he was a baby, she was placed on a ship. Tired of the babies crying she switched the babies. The baby she switched, died when the ship sank. That was 17 years ago. She carried that guilt with her that an innocent child had died.  
There wasn't a monster that you couldn't love." She says before she sacrifices herself, holds off The Master, so her Grandfather, Tina, and the others can get away. Before escaping the Master says to the Doctor with a cunning voice, "You're still having people fight your battles for you Doctor? You never learn. You will always...….lose."

* * *

 _ **AN: I will write this as a normal chapter(s) after I have seen the movie. I will keep the identity of who Credence really is until the end!**_

 **Bonds of family and friendship will be tested. The doctor fails to see that Queenie is being manipulated by The Master (since she can read minds) after being left vulnerable after a fight with Jacob.**

 **And Queenie is Clara's Grandmother! "I've seen him. Lots of times. Just standing there, so beautiful. I wanted nothing to change ever again!"**


	3. Aftermath

**"** How are you doing?" Tina asked as she joined him in the TARDIS. Still stuck as a suitcase.

"I'm alright."

"She was your Granddaughter." He had showed no emotion at the cemetery. Even as the fire had consumed his Granddaughter, as she looked at him and said, I love you, before being incinerated into ash. Tina and Nagini were in tears for Queenie and Credence. Outside the mosaliam, Tina put her arms around the Doctor, barying her head into his neck.

"I can't worry about that right now."

"Worrying means you suffer twice." She quipped.

"I have other things to think about."

"I wish I was Queenie right now so I know what you're thinking." It was difficult reading him. A terrifying overwhelming that perhaps she didn't know him at all.

"Well, she isn't here. She's chosen her side. We can't grieve right now. We have to think about the living."

"You know you were right, maybe I don't know you at all." She storms off to a different part of the case.

It had been many hours since she and the Doctor spoken to each other. Jacob came to find her. She was sitting next to the nest of Nifflers, reading a book. She put it down anxiously when she saw him coming. He sat down next to her.

"The Doctor and I are best friends. We're men. We hide our feelings. He doesn't want you to see him that way."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No. He didn't have to. It's obvious...he's been crying."

The Doctor climbs the staires from the lower level.

"Talking about me, are we?" The Doctor asked, he sounded in a somewhat better mood.

"We've been thinking what our next move is.

"We have to get Queenie and Credence back." Jacob said, hey, Doctor, Queenie was acting sort of like I was when she mind controlled me. Could the Master using mind control on her?"

"Could be."

"Jacob, I think the Doctor wants to talk with me alone."

"Oh, right. I'll just be over...somewhere then."

"We can get them back, right? We are going to?"

"Yes. But before we can move against him. We have to take down his defenses. Starting with this." He takes out a silver diamond shaped vial on a silver chain.

"What's that?" Tina asked, intrigued.

"It's the Masters. He was wearing it."

"How did you manage to get it?"

"The Master never took time to understand the simpler things." The Niffler poked half his body out of the Doctor's coat.

"Hi Basil." Tina greeted her, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's a promise he and I made when we were children."

"Like a blood pact. That's why you can't move against him?"

"It means we can't kill each other."

"You fought him before."

"Most times I got lucky or I had help. I've been running away from it for millions of years. I knew I'd have to face him eventually."  
"Do you think you can destroy it?"

"I don't know. I'll try to figure it out." He puts the vial back in his pocket. "Would you like some tea?"

"I'm not really a tea person. I prefer coffee." She said optimistic.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Americans and their coffee." The Doctor said.

"Hey! Someday you owe me the best coffee in the Universe." Basil pokes her head out of his coat, curious. "Would she like some?"

" Best not. But she would like some milk. We'll have to hide the teaspoons."

They walked together, taking in the scenery around them, approaching Jacob in the distance.

* * *

Location, Unknown

Credence is looking out a window. The Master walks up behind him.

"You have suffered the most heinous of betrayals,, most purposely bestowed to you by your own blood. Your own flesh and blood. And just as he has celebrated your torment, your brother seeks to destroy you.

Your own Grandfather let your sister sacrifice herself for him. A meaningless sacrifice. This is what he does. He uses people like pawns to fight his battles. He does not seek to protect you. He seeks you to get to me. And in the end the people you most care about will die. Even yourself. See he'd rather see you die because he knows how powerful you are. The only thing powerful enough to destroy him."

"My Grandfather?"

"Yes. You are the Doctor's Grandson. The lost child of Time. You were meant to master it. To take control of the universe. It is your birthright. As is your identity I restore to you. You are a Time Lord!

Credence know has full control over his obscurious. He releases it. Itshatters the glass and breaks apart the mountain side opposite.


End file.
